


Les poissons flottent aussi.../ Fishs float too... Pennywise X Reader

by LadyMath



Category: Clown - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Pennywise - Fandom, Stephen King - Fandom, the dancing clown
Genre: Death, Gen, IT - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Stephen King - Freeform, Victim - Freeform, Young Woman - Freeform, antagonist, balloon, eat, friends - Freeform, pennywise - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sewer, the dancing clown - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMath/pseuds/LadyMath
Summary: FRENCHL' antagoniste est une jeune femme.L'histoire se déroule en février 2021, durant l'épisode pandémique.Vous êtes en route pour rejoindre une amie avec qui déjeuner.Vous avez donné rendez-vous tôt le matin à cause du couvre-feu.La journée s'annonce agréable.Jusqu'à ce que vous croisiez un étrange clown sur le chemin...ENGLISHThe antagonist is a young woman.The story is happening in February 2021, during the pandemic episode.You are on your way to join a friend you have to lunch with.You made an appointment early in the morning because of the curfew.The day promises to be pleasant.Until you come across a strange clown on the way ...
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Les poissons flottent aussi.../ Fishs float too... Pennywise X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> FRENCH
> 
> Bonjour ! Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site ! Je n'ai jamais fait d'études littéraires, alors j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir ! ^^"  
> Cette fanfiction est écrite en français, mais j'adorerai l'avis de mes camarades anglais aussi ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais la traduction automatique ne s'éloigne pas trop de l'original. Je vous remercie profondément pour votre attention à mon histoire. <3
> 
> ENGLISH
> 
> Hello ! This is my first fanfiction posted here! I've never studied literature, so I hope I will not disappoint you too much! ^^ "  
> This fanfiction is written in French, but I would love know the opinion of my English comrades too! It's not ideal, but the google translator doesn't deviate too much from the original, in waiting that I find a way to translate it in english. Thank you very much for your attention at my story. <3

**Derry, le 11 février 2021.**

Vous terminez de boutonner les aimants métalliques de votre blouson en simili cuir. En passant devant le miroir de votre garde-robe, vous ne pouvez résister à l’envie de corriger la structure de vos cheveux en y passant vos doigts, contemplative. À la manière d’une fillette coquette, vous pirouettez un coup à gauche, un coup à droite sans quitter votre reflection des yeux. Vous souriez. Vous faites parti de cette catégorie de femme ni trop jolie, ni laide. Vos amis vous voient comme une amie sympathique et loyale, vos prétendants comme une jeune femme pleine de charme et rigolote. En vérité, vous n’avez pas eu beaucoup de relations jusqu’à présent. Mais vous savez plaire. Vous tenez simplement trop à votre indépendance pour risquer de la perdre à votre insu dans une union.

Vous vous saisissez de vos clés abandonnés la veille sur une assiette à fourre-tout, et prévenez à haute voix votre colocataire que vous sortez, pour déjeuner ce matin avec une amie de longue date. C’est rare de votre part que vous vous leviez aussi tôt mais depuis l’instar du couvre-feu, vous avez appris à bousculer vos habitudes. Il ne répond pas. Dans une petite expiration de nez amusé, vous supposez qu’il est bien trop endormi pour réagir à votre appel. À tous les coups, quand vous reviendrez de votre vadrouille, il se lèvera tout juste de son lit.

Dû à l’ancienneté de l’appartement, les clés glissent difficilement dans la verrou rouillé, et c’est en maudissant le vétuste du bâtiment que vous quittez la pièce.

On est en février, il fait donc encore rigoureusement frais. De la brume tendre s’échappe de vos lèvres, mais elle est si dense qu’une fine condensation d’eau perle sur votre menton. L’espace d’une seconde, une bride de souvenirs de lorsque vous étiez beaucoup plus jeune remonte. De ce temps lointain où l’hiver était synonyme pour vous de jeux à coup d’imitations de dragons qui crachent d’épaisses fumées glacées.

Une fois sur le pas de la portée d’entrée, vous extirpez de votre petit sac un téléphone, sur lequel vous pianotez un sms à destination de votre rendez-vous.

« _Je devrai arriver d’ici 10 minutes._ » vous écrivez parfaitement, sans raccourci. Vous tenez à coeur l’orthographe. Un peu trop quand il s’agit d’envoyer un sms concis et rapide, mais que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d’être grammaticalement correcte.

C’est les manches dans les poches et un casque musical sur les oreilles que vous entamez votre traversée, un sourire idiot dissimulé sous votre masque anti-virus. Pour vous réchauffer le corps et l’esprit, vous avez choisi d’écouter « Roses » de Saint JHN. Les pulsations des basses fait palpiter votre sang et bientôt, vous fermez les paupières pour improviser une petite danse à votre sauce, à la vue de tous. Vous arrivez à contrôler vos pas de manière à avoir l’air retenue sans tomber dans le grotesque, ni effrayer les passants. Quelques uns lèvent le nez devant votre curieux ballet, mais pressés par l’horloge, ils filent à côté de vous sans prêter plus d’attention.

Vous poursuivez votre route, en baragouinant les paroles de la chanson, votre attention maintenant attirée sur un sms que vous venez de recevoir.

« _Désolée, je vais être un peu à la bourre. Attends-moi devant le bar._ »

Votre sourire disparait malgré vous. Vous ne lui en voulez pas, mais c’est toujours pénible d’attendre. Vous haussez les épaules et répondez gentiment « _Okay, pas de soucis._ ».

De tous vos amis, vous êtes probablement la plus ponctuelle, vous aimeriez que ça change des fois.

Vous vous apprêtiez à ranger votre appareil dans votre sacoche lorsqu’une notification surgit quelques secondes après la lecture de son message.

« _Dis, quand on se verra, **tu flotteras avec moi ?**_ »

Les sourcils froncés, confuse, vous bloquez sur ce nouvel envoi. De quoi elle parle ? Vous vous sentez bête, est-ce que vous avez loupé quelque chose ? Vos doigts tapotent sur les touches interactives : « _Hein ?_ ». Vous envoyez.

Las, la tête basse, vous estimez arriver pratiquement sur le lieu de rendez-vous rien qu’à l’aspect des trottoirs. Vous connaissez suffisamment l’environnement par coeur pour en être convaincue. Vous relevez le nez. Et vous poussez un cri strident de surprise lorsqu’un énorme ballon rouge surgit dans votre champs de vision, si près qu’il percuta votre front dans un rebond moelleux. Vous ne l’aviez absolument pas vu venir. Votre masque manque même de tomber.

« **WOOOH,** putain de merde ! »

Après avoir fouetté l’air de vos bras dans un mouvement de recul, vous apercevez un clown à l’apparence très singulière, carrément malaisante. Au premier coup d’oeil, dû à la peur, vous aviez cru voir un être difforme, mais ce n’était en fin de compte qu’un clown d’apparat très moche.

Instinctivement, vous le contournez sans le quitter des yeux, à bonne distance.

« **Bonjour,** accueille l’artiste de cirque d’une voix veloutée et un peu trop aigu pour son envergure, **j’ai bien aimé ta danse…** »

Une onde de malaise vous chatouille l’échine à ces propos. Vous venez à peine de le rencontrer. Il vous observait depuis quand ?

« **Veux-tu un ballon ?** » Propose-t-il alors que son regard d’un surnaturel bleu acier vous transperce la conscience sans que vous ne sachiez comment.

Vos paumes se replient en poing contre vous, dans le creux de votre diaphragme alors que vous le dépassez de quelques mètres, d’humeur clairement embarrassée.

« Euh, non ça va. J’ai passé l’âge. »

Son corps ne bouge pas d’un pouce mais ses pupilles profondes continuent de vous déshabiller du regard, alors que vous vous éloignez. L’idée d’avoir pu le vexer effleure vos pensées.

Votre bonne éducation vous force à vous sentir mal pour l’avoir ignoré, malgré l’étrangeté de la situation. Vous murmurez un petit « _Merci quand même._ » étouffé par votre cache sans être certaine qu’il l’ait vraiment perçu.

Suite à cette altercation, vous vous posez enfin la question de qu’est-ce qu’un clown fiche ici, en pleine rue. En parcourant l’horizon, vous ne voyez pas l’ombre d’un chapiteau, ou d’une roulotte. Peut-être un intermittent engagé par la mairie, pour promouvoir quelque chose ? Ou alors il y a un anniversaire pas loin ? Un enterrement particulier de vie de garçon ? C’est ce qui semblait le plus probable. Surement que le gage était d’aborder les piétons de la plus épouvante façon.

Bien que perturbée dans votre méditation, vous êtes heureuse de constater que votre lieu d’arrivée ne s’estime qu’à quelques dizaines de mètres de marche. Vous reprenez votre souffle, vivifiée d’un air nouveau. Cette courte frousse sera bientôt remplacée par un agréable moment en compagnie de Sophie, votre amie et autour d’un bon milkshake au chocolat.

Un soubresaut vous tire de votre rêverie. Vous manquez de perdre l’équilibre, et c’est de justesse que vous reprenez appui sur vos genoux. Les lacets de l’une de vos bottes sont dénoués et vous vous êtes pris les pieds dedans. Vous respirez bruyamment d’impatience devant ce petit contre-temps et après vous être agenouillée, vos doigts vous devancent pour arrimer les boucles de vos chaussures.

Un coup d’oeil en arrière et vous vous figez. Votre peau s’hérisse et des sueurs froides gouttent au travers de chacun de vos pores.

Il est toujours là. Et il vous épie.

Vous êtes résolue qu’il n’a pas intenté le moindre geste depuis votre départ. Le clown est toujours là, stoïque, imperturbable. Il a l’air clairement d’un psychopathe. Et vous ne comprenez pas comment personne autour de vous ne semble inquiet ou interloqué par sa présence. Comme s’il était invisible.

Depuis votre position, vous ne pouvez exactement dire ce qui a changé chez lui. Le peu de courage qu’il vous reste grimpe le long de votre gorge et vous encourage à ne pas vous décontenancer. Vous vous redressez, et même si vous tremblez intérieurement de tout votre être, vous affichez tant bien que mal un maintien mal assuré, à hauteur d’yeux.

Vous faites demi-tour, pressant le pas. Le bruit de vos talons claquent sur les pavés, votre jean moulant frotte l’intérieur de vos cuisses un peu charnues, le doux coton de votre gilet noir aux épaules dénudés vous caresse la peau et pour finir, votre blouson émet de petits bruits disgracieux comme deux baudruches que l’on frictionnerait entre elles. Vous avez suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. Vous n’avez hâte que d’une chose : que votre amie émerge telle une bienfaitrice pour vous arracher des griffes du danger. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu’aujourd’hui, spécialement aujourd’hui, elle ait du retard ?

Vous suez. Vous étouffez. Vous tirez vigoureusement le masque hors de votre visage. Votre portable jaillit de votre sac et vous rédigez un court texto : « _T’es où, là ?_ »

Vous hésitez à l’appeler. Ce serait peut-être un peu trop.

L’anxiété vous contraint à vous recroqueviller un peu sur place. Vous avez suffisamment distancé ce clown, mais une curiosité morbide vous titille le cerveau. Peut-être par sécurité, devriez-vous jeter un dernier coup d’oeil en arrière, histoire d’être sûre qu’il ne vous a pas suivi ?

Il n’oserait pas. Il y a trop de monde. Peut-être êtes-vous seulement très stressée et que vous vous êtes imaginé un scénario catastrophe dans votre tête, en vous basant sur un seul élément inhabituel ?

Votre crâne vous démange et vous passez une main sur votre cuir chevelu. Vous poussez un long soupir.

***Bong***

Vous virez de bord aussi vite qu’une girouette et rencontrez un deuxième ballon rouge, qui rebondit contre vous. Encore une fois, vous ruez, mais sans un cri pur et droit. Plus une sorte de beuglement confondu et paniqué qu’un DJ aurait mixé, accentuant le coté comique de la chose.

Vous vous sentez agressé par cet objet. Vous serrez les dents, crispez les épaules de contrariété, prenez de l’élan et jetez une grande claque à sa surface. Vous tapez du pied d’exaspération. Cette fois-ci, vous réunissez votre bravoure à deux mains et faites face à la sentinelle.

« **Putain, mais c’est pas vrai !** Ça suffit maintenant ! J’en veux pas, okay !? **Fous-moi la paix !** »

Qui c’est, votre beuglante réussira-t-elle à l’effrayer. Sauf qu’il n’y avait plus personne. Vous vous sentez pétrifiée sur place. S’il n’était plus là, c’est qu’il avait bougé. Vous fouillez les alentours comme un archéologue à la recherche d’un os rare. Votre concentration s’affûte tellement que la réalité devient sourde. Il a du partir. Ou alors il est tout près, camouflé.

Un troisième ballon vous frappe. C’est quoi cette merde ? Puis un quatrième. C’est assez thaumaturgique. Ils vous heurtent comme s’ils avaient été portés par le vent puis se stabilisent autour de vous, fantomatiques, non sans ricocher les uns contre les autres. Un cinquième vient, puis un sixième, et peu à peu, ils conglomèrent dans votre champ de vision.

Est-ce que ce stupide clown vient de perdre tous ses ballons ? Vous ne comprenez pas d’où ils viennent tous. Dès qu’un nouveau s’amène, cela se fait toujours dans votre dos, peu importe dans quel sens vous êtes tournée.

Vous jouez des poings pour les éloigner. Si les circonstances n’avaient pas été aussi malsaines, cogner des ballons comme un punching-ball aurait été certainement très amusant. Mais dans le cas présent, plus vous les repoussiez, plus il en arrivait. Votre musette vibre. À tous les coups, c’était Sophie qui venait d’arriver et qui tentait de vous joindre. Vous glapissez d’une détresse joyeuse en empoignant votre téléphone à pleines mains. L’écran s’allume, mais ce n’est pas un appel qui s’affiche. Ce sont des dizaines de sms corrompus. Avec une seule et même phrase.

« _Tu flotteras aussi, tu flotteras aussi, tu flotteras aussi, tu flotteras aussi, **tu flotteras aussi…**_ »

C’est trop d’informations à assimiler. Vous réfléchissez comme une turbine, affolée. Et ces maudits ballons qui continuent d’aller et venir comme des mouches. Il vous faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que leurs tiges s’entortillent autour de vos chevilles, de vos mollets, et vous vous accroupissez en urgence pour tenter vainement de défaire les liens.

Les fils ont l’air de venir de nul part. Lorsque vous tirez une ficelle, une autre se ressert à un autre endroit de votre peau. Vous vous agitez. De nouvelles cordelettes étranglent vos bras et poignets comme des serpents, alors que vous faites votre possible pour désenchaîner vos jambes. À votre grande horreur, les ligatures collent.

Vous êtes arrivés à un stade où vous craignez de ne pas pouvoir vous en sortir seule.

Vous tombez sur le côté en espérant qu’une âme charitable viendra vous délivrer de ce bourbier.

« **Hé !!!** S’il vous plait, j’ai besoin d’aide !! »

Les passants ne daignent même pas prêter une oreille à votre misère. Ils vaquent à leurs occupations, vous contournent aisément en faisant mine de ne pas vous voir. Ça n’avait aucun sens ! L’humanité était-elle tombée si bas ? Ce n’était pas possible que personne ne se sente concernée et ne vous accorde pas même un regard ! Etaient-ils tous sourds ou quoi ?

« **S’IL VOUS PLAIT !!!** Quelqu’un ?? »

Vous hurlez à plein poumons. C’était obligatoire que votre infortune n’était pas passé inaperçue. Mais tout le monde s’en moquait. Ils n’étaient pas intrigués. Ils n’étaient pas alarmés. Toute cette épreuve n’était que chimère. C’est possible aussi que vous expérimentiez la plus grosse crise d’angoisse de votre vie. Tout ça parce que juste avant, vous auriez fait une fixation sur un clown bizarre. L’explication, c’était que votre cerveau vous jouait surement des tours. Pourquoi ? Vous n’en aviez pas la moindre idée.

Essoufflée de par vos cris et de votre lutte, vous éprouvez le besoin de vous calmer, vous pensez à Sophie qui ne devrait pas tarder. Elle vous trouvera ridicule, détachera ces fils poisseux et vous en rirez plus tard lorsqu’il faudra raconter cette anecdote.

Oui, ça allait se passer comme ça. Les gens étaient stupides de ne pas vous aider. Mais dès que votre amie arrivera, tout sera terminé.

Avec une violence inouïe, ces liens qui vous donnaient tant du fils à retordre bâillonnent soudainement chaque relief de votre corps et compriment votre respiration. Vous manquez un battement de coeur. Quelque chose vous attire à lui. Ces fameuses ficelles qui à l’origine, n’avaient pas de voies propres, se rejoignent en un seul cap, traînant votre carcasse comme un poids mort, par à-coups, comme un anaconda qui avale petit à petit sa proie. Au sommet de votre tête s’élèvent les ballons rouges, mais à vos pieds, c’est une toile qui se forme.

Tout votre organisme s’éveille et tressaute en panique mais c’est trop tard.

Vous êtes prise au piège.

Vous poussez des cris suffocants, vous vous tortillez comme un ver qui s’asphyxierait dans son propre cocon de soie. Vous cherchez par tous les moyens à démasquer qui vous garrote ainsi.

Et vous auriez aimé que ce soit tout, sauf ça.

Cachée dans l’ombre d’une plaque d’égout à plusieurs mètres de là, à la vue de tous et pourtant si indécelable, deux mains gantés d’un blanc immaculé tiraient les cordes. Et un peu plus en arrière, dans l’obscurité la plus totale, deux pupilles luminescentes se reflétaient, d’un jaune d’or écoeurant. On devinait à leur fente que les paupières étaient plissées de satisfaction.

De cette bouche béante en béton sculptée résonna un rire guttural et complaisant qui fit tressaillir les canalisations souterraines. Et que seul vous pouviez en ressentir les vibrations en étant à même le sol. Il n’y avait aucun doute permis là-dessus. C’était lui. Il ne vous avait jamais quitté des yeux. Pas seulement dans la rue. Bien avant. Vous aviez maintenant la certitude que c’était prémédité depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne l’auriez imaginé.

Le clown ne se contenta pas de rire. Il entonnât par la suite un chant personnalisé. Il semblait tout sauf inquiet à l’idée qu’il puisse être percé à jour. Les citoyens semblaient disparaître petit à petit de la scène, aveuglés et chassés par une quelconque force.

« _**Pauvre, pauvre petite sardine piégée dans mes filets…Tu flotteras aussi…**_ » Fredonna-t-il d’une voix aiguë et prédatrice. À chaque couplet, le clown recouvrait la distance entre vous, par saccade.

« _**Tu flotteras le ventre à l’air et l’oeil blanc… Comme tous les autres avant toi… Comme tous ces autres poissons froids, pourris et morts.**_ » Il cracha presque ces derniers mots sur un ton perfide et haineux, présage d’une mort plus insoutenable que la mort elle-même.

Vous vous laissez aller aux sanglots. Votre détermination s’envole. Une bête noire énigmatique vous soumet insidieusement dans votre conscience que vous ne ressortirez pas vainqueur de ce duel. Avec l’énergie du désespoir, vous continuez à appeler à l’aide, faiblement, sans grande conviction. Dans le sang et la peine, vous parvenez à déloger un bras de l’emprise du filet et, en tentant par tous les moyens de vous amarrer à une prise, vos ongles rayent le goudron granuleux.

Vous ignorez si vous pliez par étouffement ou si vraiment votre volonté faiblit. Votre souffle est succinct, rapide, et sourd. Votre poitrail se soulève hâtivement comme une souris épuisée qui se serait débattue des heures dans un piège à colle. Il ne vous reste que vos yeux pour pleurer tandis que votre corps ankylosé se rapproche inéluctablement de la plaque d’égout.

« ** _Ho-ho, bouhouhou ! La petite sardine va se dessécher! Vous pleurez déjà ?_** Se moqua l’immonde créature en mimant une tristesse à peine exagérée et d’une fausseté à en vomir, _**je n’ai même pas commencé…**_ »

Vous auriez donné n’importe quoi pour que tout cela cesse immédiatement. Que ce monstre se jette sur vous pour en finir. Qu’il arrête ce petit manège pervers. Qu’il vous laisse tranquille. Qu’il ait simplement la décence de vous tuer avec dignité et non avec cruauté.

Vous sentez une poigne se refermer sur votre cheville comme les pattes d’une araignée, une emprise délicate qui termine de vous rapprocher du clown, pour de bon. Il tire encore un peu, la respiration vorace, bestiale, rauque. L’extrémité de ses gants se déchirent en ongles acérés qui viennent se planter dans la chair onctueuse de votre peau, au travers du jean. Il vous épingle de ses griffes et s’en sert pour vous emporter toujours plus loin. Même si ses inspirations sont bruyantes, il vous entraîne sans effort dans son antre puante. Votre masque anti-virus qui jouait une part non-négligeable de responsabilité dans votre anoxémie finit par se détacher de vous.

Vous souriez timidement. Le manque d’oxygène vous fait délirer, et vous endort. Vous n’avez plus l’impression d’appartenir à votre corps. Vous avez l’esprit embrumé, comme si vous aviez une agréable fièvre. Vous croyez rêver en entendant votre nom crié au loin. Vos yeux papillonnent et vous imaginez voir la silhouette de votre amie, très éloignée de vous. Etait-ce vraiment elle ou n’était-ce qu’un mirage ? Il y a beaucoup de personnes auxquelles vous auriez aimer dire « adieu » avant de mourir. Dans le cas présent, vous auriez aimé dire « _au revoir_ » à votre amie Sophie.

Mollement, vous soulevez de quelques centimètres votre bras libre pour saluer de gauche à droite cette apparition que vous croyez illusoire et qui pourtant se rapproche. Votre sourire n’a jamais été aussi béat et un peu gauche.

« A…au r-rev…revoir…s…sophie… » Vous susurrez, avec le peu de vigueur qu’il vous reste.

Après un bref silence, un rire mesuré mais mauvais que vous devinez près des égouts vient ponctuer votre phrase.

« **On dit tous « au revoir » à Sophie !** » S’exclame Pennywise d’une voix beaucoup trop enjaillé pour le contexte. Voir une proie conserver son sens de l’humour même aux abords du trépas l’amusait beaucoup. Il harponna une dernière fois sa victime aux jambes et entreprit de sombrer dans l’abîme du conduit d’écoulement.

À la dernière seconde où un bras et une voix familière se couche vers vous pour saisir le col de votre blouson, vous glissez fatalement dans le tunnel, entrainée à la force de votre bourreau. Les ballons en troupeau qui, jusqu’à présent, trônait au dessus de votre crâne comme une épée de Damoclès, éclatent un par un contre l’entrée étroite du caniveau. Votre vue s’assombrit, non parce que vous vous évanouissez, mais parce que la lumière du jour ne pénètre pas les souterrains. Vous êtes ainsi trainée sur une bonne centaine de mètre au travers de dédales fétides avant que Pennywise ne s’agenouille et vous soulève à bout de bras comme une poupée de chiffon. Votre nuque tangue, mais votre sourire persiste. Vous n’êtes plus dans votre état normal.

De la salive épaisse et visqueuse s’écoule des mâchoires anormalement affutés du clown. Il est affamé mais s’autorise une dernière petite contemplation devant la réaction inhabituelle de sa capture. Par pitié ? Ce serait mal le connaitre. C’était parce qu’il trouvait la misère terriblement distrayante et éprouvait une fascination morbide à regarder ses proies devenir pitoyables quand il était sur le point de les assassiner.

Il vous observe et rend votre sourire. Sauf que le sien n’est pas candide comme le votre. Le sien empeste la fourberie, le sang et l’horreur. Il est terrifiant.

« **Quel beau sourire… Tellement pur. _Tellement appétissant_.** »

Il s’avance et maintient votre visage dans sa paume gantée. La dernière vision de votre existence se résume alors à Pennywise se repaissant de votre gorge alors que tout votre être s’écrie en silence…


End file.
